Back in Time
by MilitaryWife
Summary: Emma relives a day from her past that she would rather forget. Will she be able to live through it again? Will knowing the outcome before it happens help her change the events of that day? Well you'll just have to read and find out. :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Welcome to my sixth Degrassi story! First off I want to say that I have written this story as a gift to my readers. I have been working on two stories that past few months. They are entitled "One Day at a time" and "The Wedding". "One Day at a Time" is at a stand still for right now. I need more Semma on the Degrassi to inspire me I think. I will defenitely pick back up on that at some point just not exactly sure when. I am still trying to regularly update "The Wedding". I've started writing chapter 15 now and almost complete. I came up with the idea for this new story yesterday. It started as an idea for a one shot and before I knew it I had written 10 chapters! I have written the story completely and as the chapters are on the shorter side I will be posting 2 at a time every day for the next five nights. This story is my gift to my faithful readers and reviewers. A special shout out to mmkayerin, MRK4848, sing2me091, Lexxie Sparrow and Godesslinds. I didn't want to start posting it until it was complete because I wanted to ensure that I would be** **able to update regularly. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review! :) Love you guys!**

**About the story: This story was inspired by the new Degrassi mini called "Back to Degrassi". If you haven't seen it yet then you should check it out on the-n's website or on youtube.** **Every thing you need to know should be answered during the story but if you have any questions feel free to ask. :)**

"Do you know why you're here today?" The therapist asked her patient as she adjusted herself comfortably. The therapist picked up a small notepad and placed the pen to the paper preparing to write.

Emma sat upright in her chair tapping her fingers on it's arm. Being forced to see a therapist had not put Emma in a good mood. "Because I had another panic attack and it's government policy for any of it's social workers who experience any mental instability of any kind to see a therapist." Emma stated as if she was reading out of a book.

The therapist nodded and jotted down a quick notation on her pad. "You just said you had 'another' panic attack. So you've had them before in the past?"

"Yes. I have had panic attacks before." Emma answered in an annoyed voice. "They happen and a few minutes later I'm fine. I go on with my life. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Have you ever figured out what is causing them?" the therapist asked.

"Listen. No offence or anything, but can't we just get this over with." Emma pulled out a sheet of paper from her purse and shoved it in front of the therapist's face. "All you have to do is sign this and then I'm cleared to go back to work."

The therapist looked at the sheet. "I could sign this and let you leave right now but I'm not going to." The therapist handed the sheet back to Emma.

Emma snatched it out of her hands and shoved it back in her purse. "Fine!" Emma snapped. "You do realize though that there are tons of kids out there that need my help and you are what's standing in the way of me helping them!"

"You won't be able to productively help others until you help yourself first." The therapist looked at the clock. They were only 10 minutes into their session. "You still have 50 minutes left Emma. I have an exercise you can try. If it doesn't help then at the end of this hour I'll sign the paper and you're on your way. Will you try the exercise?"

"Alright." Emma agreed.

The therapist motioned for Emma to move to a small couch beside the chair.

"Lay down Emma. Stretch out." Emma did as the therapist instructed.

"First I want you to take five deep breaths." The therapist requested in a calming voice. Emma took the breaths and almost instantly felt more relaxed.

"Now close your eyes and continue breathing deeply. I want you to think back to the first time you had a panic attack. Where were you and brought it on?"

Emma thought back to that day 10 years earlier. "I was 16." Emma started. "I hadn't eaten in days. Life had gotten harder over the past year and I needed to control something. The only thing I was able to control was how much food I put in my body. I thought no one had noticed. But when I walked in my house that day and saw my parents, my best friend and my boyfriend sitting there I knew my secret was out. I felt overwhelmed and like the earth was falling out from beneath me."

The therapist made another notation on her pad of paper. "Very good Emma. Now I'd like you to tell me about the moment when you first realized life was not perfect. A time when something may have happened that made you look at life differently."

Emma sighed. She had buried those memories many many years ago. She thought it was her way of dealing with the situation. But 11 years and many panic attacks later she still hadn't manage to resolve the issues from that day. Did she really want to bring up all the emotions that came along with telling that story? Could this exercise really help?

Emma took one more relaxing deep breath. "It was a Friday…." Emma began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma? Emma!" Emma awoke as she heard a voice loudly call her name.

"Sorry. I must've fell asleep…." she began to say to the therapist as she opened her eyes. Her surroundings were completely different. She was no longer in the therapists office. She was lying in her bed in her old bedroom in her parents basement.

She jolted out of the bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She did a double take. She was no longer a 26 year old woman. She looked like the 15 year old version of herself.

_I must be dreaming. If I'm dreaming then I'll just pinch myself and then I'll wake up and go on with my day. _Emma pinched herself as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" she screamed out loud and a little bit louder than she had planned. _Well that didn't work. Maybe you can still feel pain in your dreams. _

"Emma? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Spike asked as she emerged from the stairs carrying a hanger with dry cleaned clothes on it.

"I'm fine mom." Emma answered still a bit confused with her surroundings.

"Here." Spike said to Emma as she handed her the clothes. "Change in to these. We've got 30 minutes for me to do your hair and get you something to eat before you and Snake have to leave."

Emma took the clothes from her mother and removed the garment wrapping. There in her hands she held the infamous green skirt and white hoodie with green stripes. Emma felt her heart strop. "Mom? What day is today?"

"It's Friday." Spike answered.

"And?" Emma asked.

"It's the "Whack Your Brain" competition today. Em, are you sure your feeling okay? Do you have a fever?" Spike extended her hand attempting to feel her daughters forehead.

"Don't worry about me mom." Emma replied as she pushed her mom's hand out of the way and got up out of the bed. "Must just be some last minute nerves about being on camera today."

Emma picked up the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. She emerged ten minutes later completely dressed with a small amount of make up on. She grabbed her book bag at the foot of the stairs and headed up to the kitchen.

"There's our girl!" Snake announced as Emma entered the room. "Are you ready for today?"

"Not even remotely." Emma answered honestly. She knew Snake's question had been in reference to the competition but her answer wasn't. She was prepared for the competition but she was not prepared for the events after it.

Emma grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl. "I think I'm going to walk to school. I think the fresh air will do me good."

"But I was going to put your hair up for you!" Spike protested.

"Thanks mom but I think I'll leave it down for today." Emma answered hoping she wouldn't hurt her mothers feelings. She needed to get out of the house as soon as she could.

"That's fine. Good luck today Em and I'll see you after school." Spike gave her daughter a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember that the team is meeting at the beginning of second period in the MI lab. I'll give you a note in homeroom to excuse you from your classes for the day." Snake reminded.

Emma waved goodbye to her parents and closed the front door behind her. She stood on the step for a minute breathing in the day. The sun shone strong from up above. The wind blew gently and she felt it on her body. How could anyone expect that on a perfect day like today that the world would change?

She felt as if she was an innocent bystander in her own life. She felt helpless knowing the future and not being able to prevent it.

She walked slowly towards the school. As it was morning she saw many people out and about headed to work and school. Traffic was busy. Emma approached the crosswalk and noticed the city bus stopped at the stop sign.

As she crossed the street she also couldn't help but notice the quote written on the advertisement on the side of the bus. "Today is a gift. That's why they call it the present." Reading those words instantly filled her with hope. _Maybe this is just a dream. But even if it's just a dream maybe I can still try to stop what's going to happen today. _Emma picked up her pace and walked faster towards the school. The old Emma Nelson was back and she needed to figure out a plan before the bell went off for homeroom.

**So what do you guys think so far? Let me know! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: As promised here are the next two chapters. Enjoy! :)**

Emma sat in the lobby and watched as students entered Degrassi Community School preparing to start another day. She was waiting for one student in particular to arrive. As soon as she saw spotted him she was going to talk to him.

Rick Murray entered the school in a particularly good mood that morning. He had never actually looked forward to going to school before but today was different. As he entered the school he saw his blonde beauty sitting on the steps in the lobby.

"Rick!" Emma said rushing over to him.

"Well good morning Emma." Rick politely said.

Plan A was for Emma to remove Rick from the entire situation. She figured if he wasn't in the "Whack Your Brain" competition then there would be no way for Jay & Spinner to humiliate him in front of the whole school.

"Can we talk for a second Rick?" Emma asked. She noticed the lobby getting quite busy as it was getting very close to the homeroom bell. "Alone?"

"Okay." Rick obliged. Emma grabbed Rick's hand and drug him down a vacant hallway.

Emma had thought of a few different scenarios to get Rick out of the school for the day. She thought of lying and saying the competition was cancelled but figured he wouldn't buy that. So she came up with a plan she was hoping wouldn't backfire on her.

"What can I do for you Emma?" Rick asked.

"I've had something on my mind for a while now." Emma started. "When we first met I wasn't very fond of you. I only listened to what others had to say about you. But now that I've gotten to know you my feelings towards you have changed….and…" Emma hated the fact that she was going to lie to him but a bit of deceit might be the only way to avoid the future situation.

"And what Emma?" Rick asked eyes focused on her.

"I like you Rick." Emma lied.

Rick's serious expression turned into a huge smile. "I like you too Emma!" Rick shouted. "Woohoo!" He closed the gap between them and gave Emma a big hug. Emma's body stiffened at first but she tried to pretend like she enjoyed it.

"Could this day get any better?" Rick asked aloud stepping out of the hug. "First off I get to compete in the "Whack Your Brain" competition and second I find out the cutest girl in school has a crush on me. So this is what it feels like to be on top of the world."

"About the competition." Emma said. "I was thinking maybe we could skip that today. We could skip school and go downtown or something to get to know each other better. What do you say?"

Rick shook his head. "No way! Today is the day I get to show the whole school that I've changed. Today is the day I'm going to start earning some respect from my fellow classmates. There will be plenty of time to get to know each other later like at our victory dinner after school. There's no chance I'm skipping today."

The homeroom bell sounded. Emma realized that Plan A had just failed. "I'll see you in second period in the MI Lab Emma." Rick said as he started to walk away.

"See you then." Emma whispered.

Emma thought about Plan B as she walked to homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma kept to herself during homeroom. The other kids seemed overly excited. Emma figured some of it had to do with the fact that it was Friday and some of it had to do with the fact that there was a camera crew and special assembly scheduled for a few hours. The assembly for the "Whack Your Brain" competition meant an excuse to get out of class for most of the day.

Plan A had failed. Emma had really hoped that Rick would take the bate she dangled in front of him. But no such luck. It was time to put Plan B into effect. She needed to find Spinner & Jay and try to stop them from carrying out the prank on Rick. She knew this would be no easy task as Spinner & Jay weren't exactly her friends.

The bell sounded to end homeroom and head to first period. Emma let everyone else exit before her. She picked up her excuse from Snake on the way out the door. She headed towards her first period even though she was excused from that class. Emma was supposed to be heading to the library to get in an extra hour of studying for the competition.

Emma and Spinner were in first period English together. Emma spotted him a few steps away from the door and rushed to catch up to him before he entered the classroom.

"Spinner! Wait up!" Emma called when she was a few paces behind him.

Spinner turned around to see who was calling for him. "Emma?" he asked confused .

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Emma said catching her breath. She put her hand on the locker to steady herself.

"If you're asking me to be another experiment in one of your science projects then I'm not interested. After what you put me through the last time I vowed not to eat healthy food until I graduated." Spinner advised.

"No. It's not about that. It's about Rick." Emma explained.

"Rick Murray? The freak?" Spinner asked.

"Do you think maybe you and Jay could give him a bit of a break? He's really trying to change and it's hard to do with you guys on his back all the time." Emma pleaded.

Spinner's face became flushed with anger. "Did Terri ever get a break? Rick thought nothing of hitting her whenever he got mad. He almost killed her. So in my opinion he deserves whatever he gets."

"But…" Emma started.

"I got to go Emma. Class is starting. You know how Kwan gets when we're late." And with that Spinner turned around and headed in to English.

Emma threw her hands up in the air frustrated. Rick hadn't listened to her and she had gotten no further ahead with Spinner. Now she had to resort to the second part of Plan B. She needed to find Jay. This was a conversation she was definitely not looking forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked the empty hallways of Degrassi trying to find Jay. She peered into classes full of students but had yet to spot him. She had no idea what class he was taking or if he had decided to come to class at all today. _That's it! Why hadn't I thought of that soomer? He's probably skipped class and will just go to the assembly. Now if I want to find Jay Hogart I need to think like Jay Hogart. If I was Jay Hogart where would I be if I was skipping class? Jay Hogart likes stealing, music, girls and cars. Maybe he's in the parking lot?_

Emma headed out the front doors and to the student parking lot. Sure enough parked way in the back was Jay's infamous orange Honda Civic. She spotted Jay in the front with his seat back sleeping. She walked up to the passenger side door, opened it and got it.

Jay stirred as he heard the door to his car open. A look of shock overcame as he saw who was sitting in the seat beside him.

"Greenpeace? And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Looking for more stolen electronics?" Jay accused.

"I'm here to talk to you about a crime you haven't committed yet." Emma said trying to remain calm.

"You've got my attention." Jay smirked.

"I know about your plans to humiliate Rick in front of the entire school today. I'm here to ask you to reconsider." Emma pleaded. She gave Jay one of her most sincere looks so that he would know that she was serious.

Her statement made him laugh out loud. "Oh Causegirl. You could never pass on helping out the little guy could you? First Sean and now Rick. When are you going to wake up and realize you aren't able to save the world? Some people don't change."

"Some people do change Jay. So why don't you give Rick a break today. He is near his breaking point and the stunt you want to pull could be disastrous." Emma informed.

"A little paint and feathers never hurt anyone. It'll be a good laugh but that's all that will come of it. It's not like Rick is going to shoot up the school or anything." Jay said laughing.

Emma shook her head wishing she could get through to him. Jay thought that all of this was one big joke. If only he could see what she saw. If only he knew how much this was going to change everyone's life. Telling him what she knew wasn't going to get her anywhere though. He'd just say she was crazy.

Emma got out of the car. She turned around before shutting the door. There was one more thing she needed to say to him. "There's still hope for you Jay. You can't hide behind that "bad boy" exterior forever. Someday you're going to have to let people in and let them see the real you. And when you do they'll be surprised at what they find because I think deep down there is a good person inside there.."

"Someday is not today Emma. And if you tell anyone about our plan, I guarantee you'll live to regret it." Jay threatened.

Emma shut the car door and headed back inside the school. Plan B had officially failed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay kids, remember to relax up there. Listen carefully to the questions that the host is asking. Keep your hands on your buzzer at all time. A quick reflex could mean the difference between winning and loosing." Mr. Simpson suggested. Emma, Toby, Jimmy & Rick sat in a circle listening to Mr. Simpson speak. All were quiet.

Emma could hear the clock tick. The closer time got to the assembly the louder the ticking seemed.

"Most of all, just have fun. I'm very proud of you all for getting this far." Mr. Simpson said. "The assembly will start soon. The "Whack your brain" host would like to meet you all first. Please head to the back entrance of the gym to meet with him and the other team."

The tree boys got up out of the chairs following Mr. Simpson's instructions. Rick and Toby conversed while heading out the door as Jimmy followed closely behind. Emma stayed seated. She felt physically unable to get out of the seat.

"Emma? Are you okay?" her dad asked her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma asked her father.

"You can always ask me anything, Em." Snake insisted.

Emma took a deep breath and started her spiel. "Do you believe that some things are meant to happen? That no matter what you do to try to prevent the situation that it will just happen anyway?"

"I believe that there is something out there bigger than us controlling the universe. I believe that sometimes some things are going to happen whether we want them to or not." Snake replied.

"What if you knew something bad was going to happen? Something that was going to change some people's lives forever. You tried to tell them how to prevent it but they wouldn't listen to you. What would you do then?" Emma asked.

"I wouldn't give up." Snake said. "And neither should you Emma. You're not usually the type of person to give up after hearing no a few times."

Emma nodded. Her father knew her well. She was a fighter. "But what if I don't know what else to do to stop it?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"You'll think of something. You always do." Snake assured her.

"Thanks dad." Emma said getting out of her chair and hugging her father.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with your situation?" he asked concerned with the tears that had been in his daughters eyes seconds earlier.

"No. Just high school stuff." Emma answered remembering Jay's threat from earlier.

"We should get going and meet up with the rest of the team." The two headed out the door and down the hall towards the gym.

Emma had no idea what her next move was going to be. She prayed that it came to her quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Emma stood nervously along side her team mates at the front of the gymnasium. She felt warm and for a moment regretted choosing a long sleeved sweater. The gymnasium was full of her peers. She took five deep breaths trying to relax herself.

"Good luck Emma." Rick said as he grabbed her hand and gave her a big smile.

She let him hold it for a moment and then slowly pulled it out of his grip. Emma smiled back weakly. "Thanks."

"Alright Degrassi students! Welcome to "Whack Your Brain"! Today we have Degrassi competing against Northern High. Now for those of you who haven't seen this show before I'll explain how it works. I'll ask the questions and the team…." the announcer started his spiel.

Emma tuned him out and tried to focus on the task at hand. She only had a short while left to figure out a way to save everyone. She prayed for a sign.

The competition started. Emma answered a few questions but mostly let the boys take over. Jimmy answered all of the sports questions but it was obvious that Rick was the smartest on the team. It was nearing the end and the race was close.

Degrassi was down by 10 points and the last question was about to be asked. "Ok folks. This is the last question. Degrassi needs to get this right to tie the game and move on to the lightning round. Contestants ready?"

All of the contestants had their hand firmly on the buzzer and waited for the final question to be asked.

"This beach is 14km long. It is also the world's longest freshwater beach. Name the beach."

Emma didn't think before she hit the buzzer. She hit it as quick as possible without having time to think of the consequences.

"Degrassi buzzed in first. Emma what is the answer."

"Wasaga Beach." Emma said confidently.

"That's right! Degrassi has just gotten 10 points to tie the game! We'll be back in 15 minutes for our lightning round."

Wasaga Beach. Sean. Sean was her last chance. She only had fifteen minutes to try to convince him to help her out.

Emma made her way out of the gymnasium and headed towards her third period class math class. Her and Sean had Mr. Armstrong that period. Her class had not been selected to watch the competition live so the rest of her classmates were stuck watching it on a monitor in the classroom.

Emma took one more deep breath and knocked on Mr. Armstrong's door. Seconds later Mr. Armstrong appeared.

"What can I do for you Emma?" Mr. Armstrong asked. She saw the rest of her classmates staring at her from their seats.

"Mr. Simpson asked me to come and get Sean for him. He needs his help." Emma lied.

Mr. Armstrong looked at her suspiciously unsure if she was telling the truth.

"It's something mechanical for the competition. Mr. Simpson needs it fixed quick before we go into the lightning round and thought Sean might be able to help." Emma insisted.

Mr. Armstrong listened to her explanation and decided that it was valid. "Sean, please go with Emma. Mr. Simpson needs your help."

Sean, who had not heard the conversation between the two, gathered his book bag and headed out in the hallway to meet Emma.

"What does Mr. Simpson need help with?" Sean asked curiously.

"Mr. Simpson doesn't need your help, I do." Emma admitted. She walked with Sean and stopped once they were out of ear shot of other students.

"For what?" Sean asked.

"Spinner and Jay are planning on dumping paint and feathers on Rick when he wins the lightning round of the competition. I need you to stop them." Emma said.

"He spray painted their cars. Rick's got what he's got coming to him."

"They started bullying Rick long before they had reason to. Rick might have spray painted their car but what they are about to do to him is going to change everything."

"What are you talking about Emma?"

"I had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Maybe you could call it more of a dream. I know I'm going to sound crazy but please just hear me out. In my dream at the end of the lightning round the paint splatters all over Rick. Everyone laughs and Rick is humiliated. He goes home and gets his fathers gun. He brings it back to school. Spinner and Jay lead him to believe that it was Jimmy that set the whole thing up. He shoots Jimmy in the back and Jimmy is paralyzed. He then goes after me. You try to stop him and wrestle with him for the gun. The gun goes off accidentally and Rick dies. You move back to Wasaga with your parents because you can't deal in Toronto. You and Ellie break up. Jimmy spends the rest of his life in a wheelchair. A part of me dies that day and I am never quite the same afterwards."

"Quite the imagination you have Emma. But as you said, it's just a dream. It doesn't mean it's going to come true."

"If there was a even the slightest chance it might, wouldn't you do everything in your power to try to stop it?"

"What makes you think Jay and Spinner would listen to me anyway? I might be their friend but it wouldn't stop them from going through with the prank. If you are that concerned why don't you just go to Raditch."

"Because I came to you. You are my last hope."

Sean sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

The loud speaker interrupts their conversation. "Contestants please return to the gymnasium. The lightning round will start in five minutes."

"You better get going. I need to get back to class before Mr. Armstrong figures out that Mr. Simpson doesn't need my help and gives me detention."

Sean turns around and starts to walk away.

"You do eventually come back." Emma called after him.

"What?" Sean asked confused and turns around.

"In my dream you come back to live in Toronto after being in Wasaga for a year and a half." Emma replied.

"If your dream is true then why would I come back Emma? In your dream I break up with my girlfriend and my friends are responsible for a horrific event that ends in me shooting someone. What is there to come back for?" Sean asked.

"You come back because you realized you still loved me." It was now Emma's turn to walk away. She turned around and headed back to the gymnasium certain that Plan C had just failed as well.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Rick takes his place at the center of the stage. Northern High had managed to get 4 questions right in the 30 second lightning round period. Rick only had to get 5 questions right to win.

Emma realized that all of her plans had failed and started accepting that maybe she couldn't change this. Maybe she had to accept the events that were about to happen.

"The time is up on the clock. You have to get 50 points in order to win. Are you ready?" the announcer asked with his normal excited tone.

"Ready." Rick replied.

"The confederation bridge links Prince Edward Island to what Canadian province?"

"New Brunswick."

Ding

"A minimum of how many games does it take to win a set in Tennis?"

"Seven."

The announcer shook his head no letting Rick know that he had gotten that question wrong. He then continued to ask the next three questions which Rick answered correctly.

There was five seconds left on the clock as the announcer read the last question. Emma could feel herself starting to get chocked up and a panic attack beginning to set in. She tried to breath but was unable to.

"In what Robert Gold play does Sir Thomas face a moral dilemna?"

"A man for all seasons." Rick answered.

"Time!" The announcer shouts! "Degrassi Wins!"

Rick smiles confidently proud of his accomplishment.

Emma feels faint and grabs a hold of the podium to hold herself up. The winning buzzer goes off. It feels as if time has stopped. Emma looks at Rick waiting for the paint to fall.

She hears the fire alarm go off and sees the people in the gymnasium start to panic. Seconds later the sprinklers go off.

"Everyone remain calm. Exit to the front parking lot and line up with your class." they all hear Mr. Raditch announce over the PA system.

As Emma watches everyone scramble out of the gymnasium door afraid of the possible fire she stands still. She lets the water from the sprinkler fall on her. And for the first time that day she finally lets her tears escape. Except this time they were not tears of sadness but rather tears of joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma joined her class in the parking lot. Thirty minutes later Mr. Raditch announced that classes were dismissed for the day. "This was a false alarm. It seems as if someone pulled the fire alarm as some kind of joke. There is significant water damage to the school from the sprinklers. When we find the culprit they will immediately be suspended for the rest of the school year. If anyone knows anything please come to me. As always, your tips will remain anonymous. You are dismissed."

Emma walked home alone still soaked from the sprinklers. She was happy that everything had worked out and wondered if she would wake up soon. She felt satisfied knowing that in her dreams she could prevent bad things from happening to her even though she wasn't exactly sure how it had happened as all three of her plans had failed.

Emma entered the empty house. Her mom was at work and her baby brother at daycare. She assumed Snake would be at school late helping to clean up. Emma grabbed a towel from the linen closet and headed down to the basement to have a shower.

The basement was dark. She flicked on the light overhead and stopped in her tracks. There on her bed sat Sean.

"Sean?" Emma asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for sneaking in. The window was unlocked. After I pulled the fire alarm I needed to get out of there fast and needed somewhere to escape to." Sean apologized.

"That was you?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"It was." Sean admitted.

"But I thought you said you couldn't help me."

"After you left to go back to the gym I realized two things. The first thing I realized is that in all the time I've known you I have never once had you come to me and ask for help. I realized that if you asked for help then it must be something important. Especially since we really haven't had a good relationship this past year. That must've been hard for you."

"It was hard Sean." Emma said. "Thanks for helping me. Deep down I knew I could count on you even with everything that happened between us this year."

Sean got up off of the bed and moved until he was standing in front of her. He thought she looked cute with her wet hair. "I'm sorry about this past year and everything I put you through. You didn't deserve that."

"Ancient history." Emma replied. Her eyes met Sean's. She felt her heart beat faster. It was the first time they had been completely alone since they had broken up almost a year earlier. She saw the old Sean when she looked at him now. The Sean that would do anything to try to make her happy.

"You said you realized two things today. What was the other thing?" Emma asked.

Sean reached forward and placed his hands on hers. "You were right Emma. I am still in love with you."

"I'm still in love with you too." Emma whispered. As if there was an unknown force pulling them together Sean moved his hands from hers and placed them on her hips. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Emma closed her eyes preparing herself for his soft lips. But as you all know every dream must come to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma opened her eyes expecting to see herself still in Sean's arms. Her surroundings had changed. She was not in her parents basement. She was also not at the therapist's office. She was back in her own apartment. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror to inspect herself. She was also back to her 26 year old body.

She tried to figure out her crazy dream and how she had ended up getting from the therapist's office to her own bed. It bewildered her.

Emma heard a noise coming from the kitchen. It frightened her. Emma lived alone and no one had a spare key. She grabbed her cell phone and punched in 911. She also grabbed her baseball bat from beside the bed. Armed with the two she slowly opened her bedroom door to peak into the kitchen.

Sean stood at the stove flipping eggs in the frying pan. He heard the bedroom door open and waited for his wife to appear.

Emma was surprised but somewhat relieved to see Sean standing in her kitchen. "Sean? What are you doing?" she asked as she surrendered her cell phone and baseball bat.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm making breakfast. I was going to bring it to you in bed but you woke up before I got the chance."

"No. I meant what are you doing here?" Emma asked still confused as to how Sean had gotten in to her apartment. She hadn't seen Sean since outside of her dreams since he had left for Wasaga 11 years earlier. He was grown into a man and was still gorgeous in her eyes.

"I live here." Sean said as he moved the eggs from the frying pan to plates. He pulled the bread out of the toaster and began to butter it.

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Usually when you get married to someone you live with them." Sean replied. He turned around to look at Emma who had a bewildered look on her face. "Are you alright Em?"

"Yeah….I think I will be." Emma said after a minute. "I just had the strangest dream….it seemed so real."

"You are not seriously using that line on me again, are you Em?" Sean joked. "It may have worked 11 years ago when I risked getting expelled for you by pulling that fire alarm all so you could seduce me into going out with you again."

"That really happened?"

"Of course it did."

"So this isn't a dream?" Emma asked.

"I'll prove it to you. If it was a dream you wouldn't be able to feel this." Sean closed the gap between him and his wife. He wrapped her in his arms and bent her over as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She accepted his kiss and kissed him back. He pulled her back up and watched as a smile emerged on her face.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed. "I think we need to try that a couple of more times. Just to be on the safe side."

"Only if it involves breakfast in bed." Sean teased. Emma smiled. Sean picked up the plates of food and motioned for Emma to go ahead of him into the bedroom. "After you Mrs. Cameron."

The End

**Authors notes: I hope you all enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this. I wrote this when I had only seen the first part of "Back to Degrassi" mini. I didn't realize it had part 2 or 3. So when I watched the rest of it this weekend I smiled when I saw the outcome of it. I guess the writers and I were thinking alike on that one. Now I'll be working on the next chapter of "The Wedding". It'll probably be a couple of days before I get it up though. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)  
**


End file.
